El sabor de tus lágrimas
by Ainnita
Summary: [One-shot/AU/Lime/Convocatoria] Siglo XXIX, época en la que la humanidad logró grandes avances en todas las ciencias. Pero el mayor avance fue la creación de los hubots; androides fabricados con el fin de servir a sus amos. Eren es uno de ellos. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le hace diferente a los demás. Algo que su amo Levi está a punto de descubrir.


Hi! Este one-shot forma parte de un proyecto para la página de facebook _**Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones**_, que recomiendo muchísimo si os gusta leer doujins y doujinshis de SnK, porque aquí encontraréis una gran variedad de traducciones al español de varias parejas, en su mayoría yaoi. El tema elegido fue "agua", y creo que entenderéis la importancia que este elemento tiene al final.

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia no tiene ánimo de lucro. Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Isayama Hajime.

**Información **(?): AU / Riren (Levi x Eren)

**Adevertencias**: Escena erótica (nada explícito en absoluto) y algunos tramos bastante trágicos.

Es muy importante leer hasta el final. Y ya dejo de escribir y dejo la historia. Es muy larga (demasiado…), pero creo que merece la pena darle una oportunidad. Tomaos vuestro tiempo para leerla con calma :3

* * *

_**El sabor de tus lágrimas **_

"_Tú nunca entenderás lo que te quiero_

_porque duermes en mí y estás dormido._

_Yo te oculto llorando, perseguido_

_por una voz de penetrante acero."_

_**Federico García Lorca**__, El amor duerme en el pecho del poeta (Sonetos del amor oscuro)_

_._

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales empañados. El intenso frío que reinaba en el exterior atravesaba las paredes, invadiendo la extensa biblioteca. Podía sentir cómo mis dedos se congelaban mientras pasaban cuidadosamente las páginas del libro que sostenía.

La biblioteca se había convertido en mi lugar favorito durante el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en aquella casa. Disfrutaba perderme entre las estanterías repletas de libros y buscar la forma de satisfacer mis ansias de conocimiento y mi curiosidad. Sabía que si me encontraban allí con un libro entre las manos, sin limpiar como se me había ordenado, sería castigado con severidad. A pesar de ello, no podía evitar el impulso de intentar esclarecer mis dudas con ayuda de aquellas fuentes inagotables de pensamiento.

Llorar… Lágrimas… ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Totalmente perdido en mis cavilaciones, me quedé observando cómo las incesantes gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el cristal, formulándome miles de preguntas que mi mente aún no sería capaz de responder.

.

Era el año 2850, época en la que el intelecto humano había logrado alcanzar un nivel de desarrollo y progreso nunca antes imaginado en la historia. Se obtuvieron grandes logros en todas las ciencias, como la parcial erradicación de las enfermedades y nuevas fuentes de energía. Pero el mayor y más significativo avance fue la creación de los _hubots_; androides fabricados con el único fin de servir y satisfacer los deseos de sus amos, los humanos. Yo era uno de ellos, nacido en el límite que separaba la vida de lo artificial, una máquina con una batería a modo de corazón. Un robot con forma humana, inferior y sin derecho ni capacidad para pensar.

Cuando me conectó sentí un ligero hormigueo recorrer mi espalda, que envió impulsos eléctricos a cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Mis mecanismos reaccionaron y abrí los ojos lentamente, parpadeando hasta que la vista se acostumbró a la intensa luz.

Y entonces le vi. Mis peculiares ojos aguamarina se encontraron con los suyos, rasgados y oscuros. Me observaba con detenimiento, analizándome mientras mantenía una expresión de aparente molestia en su rostro.

Me quedé quieto, aprovechando el momento para examinarle. Era unos diez centímetros más bajo que yo, y su nívea piel contrastaba con su cabello azabache, levemente rapado en la nuca. Su mirada atrajo mi atención como un potente imán, y cuando volví a encontrarme con sus ojos me di cuenta de que no había dejado de mirarme. Permanecimos así unos minutos que para mí fueron una eternidad, hasta que una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y un destello cruzó sus ojos, como una estrella fugaz surcando el cielo nocturno.

Habían pasado seis meses desde entonces, tiempo en el que pude conocerle mejor. El amo Levi tenía una extraña obsesión por mantenerlo todo en perfecto orden e impecable. Era muy estricto, pero a pesar de eso nunca me trató como si fuera una simple máquina, cuya única finalidad era servir y ser fiel a la humanidad.

Me crearon como uno más de una línea de prototipos con nuevas incorporaciones técnicas, con el fin de dotar a los _hubots_ de nuevos sentidos además de la vista y el oído. Nuestra piel poseía unos sensores que nos permitían sentir lo que tocábamos, algo similar al tacto, y también teníamos sensores capaces de distinguir sabores. Sin embargo, yo era diferente.

Mi forma de sentir no era la misma que la de los demás. Por alguna razón sentía con mayor intensidad. También me hacía preguntas, y tenía deseos de conocer más a los humanos y lo que sentían, creyendo que así entendería por qué yo era especial.

Era consciente de que si Levi descubría aquellos secretos sería desechado como un producto defectuoso, y a pesar de eso no podía detenerme. Reflexionaba a la vez que realizaba sin replicar las sencillas tareas que me mandaba y, en ocasiones, cometí algunas torpezas debido a mis divagaciones. Levi me reprochaba que prestara atención a lo que hacía y dejara de romper jarrones, pero nunca me puso la mano encima como harían otros humanos con sus sirvientes.

En ese aspecto tuve la mayor suerte que podía haber imaginado.

Aún así debía tener cuidado por si acaso descubría mi pequeño secreto. Cerré el libro que tenía entre mis heladas manos sin apartar la vista de la ventana, y lo guardé en su lugar correspondiente.

—Eren —me sorprendió la cortante voz de Levi justo detrás de mí—, ¿todavía sigues aquí?

—_¿Me habrá visto?_ —me pregunté a la vez que giraba intentando ocultar la inquietud que me provocó su súbita aparición.

Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, manteniendo los brazos cruzados. Llevaba un elegante traje negro con una camisa blanca sin corbata, un atuendo que le hacía ver más apuesto de lo habitual. Su mirada se hallaba fija en mí, mostrando una expresión en la que podía leerse que estaba molesto por alguna razón.

—Prepara un té —dijo tras un pausado silencio—, espero una visita en veinte minutos.

—Sí, Levi-sama.

Me encaminé a la salida a paso ligero, sosteniéndole la mirada. Él permaneció quieto donde estaba, analizándome con aquellos profundos y brillantes ojos oscuros. No entendía por qué, pero tenían el poder de atraparme de tal manera que no lograba dejar de mirarlos.

Pasé por su lado, percibiendo el delicado aroma a lavanda que desprendía, y continué mi camino por el largo pasillo, ignorando las sensaciones que me hizo sentir.

Levi vivía en una pequeña mansión que constaba de dos plantas. Arriba se encontraban los dormitorios, la biblioteca y el espacioso despacho donde algunas noches él se encerraba a revisar documentos. Al bajar las escaleras llegué al recibidor, de paredes blancas y baldosas de mármol, las cuales reflejaban la espectacularidad de la amplia habitación. Sin más contemplaciones entré en la cocina y empecé a preparar el té, aunque mis pensamientos se perdían en preguntarse lo que habría visto Levi en la biblioteca.

Después de meditarlo llegué a la conclusión de que debía ser más precavido, alejándome una temporada de los libros. Lo que me condujo a darme cuenta de la atención que Levi prestaba a aquellos detalles; en ocasiones le encontraba detrás de mí, pendiente de mis movimientos y de lo que hacía.

Estaba tan distraído que agarré la tetera ardiendo sin darme cuenta y me quemé. En un acto reflejo aparté las manos e intenté sofocar la quemadura con agua fría, pero eso solo incrementó el dolor.

—_**¿Estás bien?**_ —escuché el eco de una voz femenina dentro de mi cabeza.

Mi memoria se componía de escenas borrosas, sensaciones y voces, sucesos que había vivido desde mi nacimiento convertidos en recuerdos perdidos. Cuando un _hubot_ iba a salir al mercado, los científicos le borraban la memoria para que lo ocurrido en los laboratorios no interfiriera en sus deberes.

No obstante, a los pocos días de empezar a servir a Levi, sin entender cómo ni por qué, comencé a tener visiones de los crueles experimentos que me hicieron. Recuerdos escasos que se presentaban como episodios desordenados de un sueño lejano.

Uno de los primeros recuerdos lo tuve cuando me quemé por un descuido, al igual que con la tetera, reviviendo el dolor del ácido quemando mi piel durante una de las pruebas. Mientras mis compañeros se limitaban a reaccionar como si estuvieran deshaciéndose de una molestia, yo sufría de verdad. A veces me paralizaba y era incapaz de continuar, y en otras ocasiones terminaba exhausto, con la amarga sensación de tener un nudo en la garganta.

—_**¿Estás bien, Eren?**_ —repitió la voz.

Parpadeé, y ese segundo bastó para transportarme a un terrible recuerdo del laboratorio, algo que ocurrió en mis primeros días de existencia. Estaba en el suelo con ambas piernas encogidas y sentía el brazo derecho arder. Enfrente de mí, una chica de piel blanca, cabello negro a la altura del hombro y hermosos rasgos asiáticos, me miraba con una gran preocupación reflejada en sus ojos rasgados.

—_**Mi… Mikasa… ¿Qué…? **_—balbuceé intentando recuperar el aliento. El dolor era insoportable.

—_**Tranquilo**_ —dijo ella seriamente—. _**Yo te protegeré**_.

Sus últimas palabras apenas se escucharon como un susurro en mi mente. Sacudí la cabeza para impedir la prolongación de la escena, apoyándome sobre la mesa de la cocina. Cuando los recuerdos me asaltaban permanecía paralizado, mirando un punto fijo disuelto en la nada, y temía que Levi me descubriera en ese estado algún día.

Un sonido melodioso interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos, sobresaltándome. Escuché los pasos de Levi bajando las escaleras despacio mientras el timbre volvía a sonar, una y otra vez. Entonces supe que la visita era la causante de su mal humor. Levi era una persona complicada, pues siempre parecía estar enfadado o molesto, aunque con el tiempo aprendí a diferenciar los detalles, sabiendo distinguir cuándo se sentía fastidiado y cuándo no. Y en ese momento lo estaba bastante.

Una vocecilla escandalosa irrumpió en la casa en cuanto la puerta fue abierta. Una voz que conocía muy bien.

—Buenas tardes, Levi.

Me asomé con la máxima discreción, ya que no quería ser visto husmeando tras la puerta. Se trataba de Norah, la hermana menor de Levi. Los dos eran muy parecidos en aspecto, aunque sus personalidades eran muy dispares. Mientras que Levi era tranquilo y comprensivo, Norah miraba a los _hubots_ por encima del hombro, sintiéndose superior.

Vestía una camisa con cuello de barco color beige, una chaqueta negra de la más fina seda y una falda de tubo negra que resaltaba su esbelta figura. De no ser por los tacones tan altos que llevaba sería más baja que Levi, pero gracias a ellos le alcanzaba en estatura. Su cabello largo y liso, negro y brillante, lucía atado en un semirecogido por unas pinzas decoradas con piedras preciosas incrustadas.

—Me sorprendió que vinieras tan de repente —comentó Levi, colgando el pesado abrigo de pieles que llevaba la joven, como el caballero que era.

—Vaya una forma de saludar a tu hermanita —dijo ella, alzando el mentón y mostrándose más alta que él, lo que seguramente le molestó.

—Por muy altos que sean tus tacones seguirás midiendo 1'56.

Norah frunció el ceño y dio un repaso a la habitación, mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto. Yo, por mi parte, tuve que taparme la boca para que no escucharan mi risa.

—Tienes la casa llena de polvo —comentó. Su vista recorrió la sala analizando cada rincón hasta posarse sobre mí, que aún miraba escondido a través de la rendija que dejaba la puerta entornada. Su frialdad me provocó un escalofrío por la espalda.

—Y bien —dijo Levi, llamando la atención de Norah—, ¿quieres pasar?

—_Oh_, pensé que nunca me lo pedirías —exclamó entrando al salón como si estuviera en su propia casa, seguida de Levi.

—_Pondré leche a calentar, tal como a ella le gusta_ —pensé mientras retomaba mi tarea y retiraba parcialmente la bolsita con hierbas del interior de la tetera.

En ese momento Levi carraspeó a mis espaldas para hacerse notar, pues no me había percatado de su presencia.

—¿Tienes el té listo?

—Ya casi está, Levi-sama —respondí.

—Está bien —dijo él soltando un suspiro de resignación—. No te retrases, sabes que no la soporto más de quince minutos hablando sin parar.

Asentí, dándome la vuelta para vigilar la leche, calentándose en los fogones.

—Por cierto… ten cuidado al traerlo —añadió, tan bajo que pareció un susurro.

Me giré bruscamente, pero ya se había ido, dejándome en un mar de dudas.

—_¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?_ —pensaba—. _¿Acaso sabe que puedo sentir el dolor?_

No, definitivamente era improbable que se fijara en algo así. Estaba seguro de que se refirió a no derramar ninguna gota por el camino, o que estuviera atento por si se me caía la tetera al suelo, ya que no sería la primera vez. Estaba seguro… ¿lo estaba?

Respiré hondo antes de salir sosteniendo la pesada bandeja de la cocina, con el presentimiento de que nada bueno iba a suceder. En el salón, las voces de Levi y Norah se turnaban en una conversación que, como pude comprobar cuando me acerqué, trataba sobre mí.

—Cuánto tarda ese _hubot_ en hacer un maldito té —se quejaba Norah.

—Ten paciencia —decía Levi, tan calmado como siempre—. Avisaste con muy poco tiempo, hace lo que puede.

—No entiendo por qué le defiendes —espetó ella.

Un incómodo silencio se estableció entre ellos. Podía imaginar la reacción de Levi, lanzándole una mirada desafiante y consiguiendo algo que muy pocas personas lograban: hacerla callar. Pero el efecto sólo duraba unos segundos.

—Deberías deshacerte de él —siguió hablando.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —respondió él con firmeza—. ¿Has venido a decirme eso?

—¡Es lo que pienso! —exclamó—. Debes renovarte, Levi. En los últimos dos meses han desarrollado _hubots_ más fuertes, capacitados y guapos, con nuevas incorporaciones mucho mejores. Lo que no sirve se manda al desguace, como yo hice con Mikasa.

La bandeja resbaló de mis manos en el momento que pronunció aquellas palabras.

—_**Eren**_ —escuché la voz de Mikasa, más lejana que nunca.

La porcelana fina se rompió en miles de pedacitos a mis pies.

Levi se levantó sobresaltado y me dirigió una mirada cargada de arrepentimiento, como si quisiera pedirme perdón en nombre de su hermana. Pero él no había hecho nada, fue Norah la que se deshizo de Mikasa como si se tratara de un objeto inútil y sin valor alguno.

—_**Te protegeré**_ —me dijo una vez. Me enfadé conmigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de protegerla yo a ella.

En la realidad, Levi me llamó preocupado por mi estado y mi reacción, pues sabía que Mikasa formaba parte de la misma línea de prototipos que yo. Un mecanismo conectó en mi mente al percibir su ansiedad.

—¿Cómo puedes —murmuré con la vista clavada en el suelo, contemplando los restos de la porcelana y el té mezclándose con la leche hirviendo— decir algo así y estar tan tranquila?

Había olvidado cualquier muestra de respeto hacia ella. Consumido por la rabia, arrastraba las palabras y apretaba con fuerza los puños.

—Tranquilízate, por favor —rogó Levi dando un paso al frente, pero ya era tarde para calmarme.

Por primera vez mis sentimientos vencieron a la razón.

—¡Desgraciada! —chillé, y me abalancé sobre ella, tomándola por sorpresa.

De sus labios escapó un grito de pánico y su piel empalideció.

—¡Levi, detenlo! ¡Haz algo! —chillaba levantándose del cómodo sofá y corriendo a una esquina, intentando escapar de mí.

Con un movimiento ágil, Levi consiguió detenerme. Me sujetó por la cintura, y tras un forcejeo caí al suelo de rodillas, arrastrándole conmigo. Estaba atrapado y sentía una terrible sensación que me apretaba la garganta.

—¡¿Y tú te haces llamar humana?! —grité desesperado sin poder zafarme de la opresión en la que Levi me mantenía—. ¡Sólo eres un horrible monstruo, ella era más humana que tú!

—Vete, Norah —dijo Levi, quien mantenía aparentemente la calma a pesar de la tensión.

Norah estaba estática en el mismo sitio al que corrió para refugiarse, con los ojos muy abiertos. Paralizada por el miedo.

—¡He dicho que te largues!

Ella abandonó su expresión, frunciendo el ceño y saliendo bastante indignada de allí, aunque en su rostro continuó igual de pálido. La puerta principal se cerró, dando un golpe que se escuchó en todos los rincones de la casa. De alguna manera, la ausencia de Norah me sosegó los nervios, y mi respiración acelerada se normalizó. No obstante, Levi seguía sujetándome entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó una vez transcurridos unos minutos en silencio—. ¡Maldita sea, ¿qué ibas a hacer?!

Estaba sin habla a pesar de retomar poco a poco la calma. La tensión del ambiente se esfumó cuando Norah abandonó el salón, y sin embargo Levi no me soltó.

—Debes aprender a controlarte —dijo, esa vez suavemente.

—Lo siento mucho, Levi-sama —me disculpé, avergonzado y temeroso de que aquel suceso le hiciera deshacerse de mí. La muerte era uno de mis mayores temores.

De improviso apoyó su frente en mi espalda encorvada, provocando un leve estremecimiento que sacudió mi cuerpo. Durante aquel instante me quedé quieto, pues me estaba abrazando, y lo peor era que la sensación me resultaba agradable. Se sentía cálido y protector, a la vez que extraño.

Algo dentro de mí dio la voz de alarma. Aquello no estaba bien, no era lo correcto, decían las voces racionales dentro de mi cabeza.

Deshice el contacto apartando sus brazos, los cuales ya no me aferraban con tanta firmeza, y me incorporé. Pedí permiso para retirarme sin dirigirle la mirada, a lo que él respondió con un corto y conciso _"de acuerdo"_.

Estaba confuso, pero en mi interior sabía que ver su rostro sería suficiente para detenerme, desconectar mis sentimientos de la lógica una vez más, y dejar que fruyeran libremente fuera de mí. No podía permitir que pasara otra vez.

Por eso huí a mi dormitorio, cerré los ojos y me dejé atrapar por una telaraña de sueños inexplicables, escenas que acontecieron en un pasado mezcladas con sucesos procedentes de mi imaginación. Mikasa pidiendo ayuda, siendo tragada por una incineradora, hundida en la basura de un vertedero.

Y yo observando desde lejos, sin poder hacer nada por ella.

** **. . . . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Las semanas transcurrieron con normalidad y lo que pasó aquella tarde quedó en el olvido, aunque noté cierto comportamiento diferente en Levi desde entonces. Al principio le resté importancia, me negué a pensar en ello. Hasta que volví a sentir la misma calidez, mucho más intensa, originando una tormenta de emociones en mi interior.

.

Faltaba poco para la Navidad, una de las festividades más antiguas que los humanos todavía celebraban como tradición. Al parecer a Levi le disgustaba esa fiesta, así que apenas mostraba interés en decorar la casa con los adornos típicos como hacían los vecinos. Sin embargo, le gustaba la comida y otras cosas que se vendían en aquellas fechas tan especiales, por lo que un día salimos de compras.

El mercado de Navidad era inmenso, y había tanta gente que una vez dentro, el frío no significaba ninguna molestia. Las personas gritaban, compraban en los distintos puestos y discutían precios con los vendedores, creando un constante zumbido a mi alrededor. Las voces, los aromas, los colores; todo captaba mi atención, haciéndome sentir más vivo que nunca.

De improviso, sentí una mano tomar la mía con fuerza. Estaba fría a causa del helado clima de invierno, pero me pareció increíblemente cálida al mismo tiempo. Fue Levi, quien me miró con una expresión de clara molestia. Era obvio que el ajetreo, la sobredosis de alegría y espíritu navideño, y el constante alboroto, eran difíciles de asimilar para él.

—No te separes de mí —dijo muy serio, y me arrastró al corazón del huracán.

Compramos bastante comida, en especial productos complicados de conseguir durante el resto del año, pero que en época navideña se encontraban en oferta. Había puestos repletos de dulces tradicionales con una pinta deliciosa, aunque Levi no quiso acercarse a ninguno y no pude probar las muestras que daban las dependientas. Solo compró un postre, muy sencillo y que no parecía estar tan rico como los demás, pero no podía quejarme porque era para él.

Al fin y al cabo, yo solo era un robot.

—_¡Ey! _¡Levi! —escuchamos una escandalosa voz cuando salíamos de la plaza por una de las calles. Levi se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, buscando a la persona que le había llamado.

Una mano se agitaba de un lado a otro por encima del gentío, y un instante después apareció una mujer. Era alta y llevaba su melena castaña recogida en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos nos observaron abiertos como platos a través del cristal de sus gafas, y una enorme sonrisa apareció de pronto en su rostro. Entonces abrió los brazos haciendo el amago de estrechar a Levi, pero este la apartó.

—¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, estúpida cuatro ojos!

—Joder, Levi, tanto tiempo sin vernos y ¿es así como me saludas? —se quejó la mujer cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cuántos años hace que no nos veíamos? ¿Tres?

—¡Solo dos! —exclamó Levi.

—¿Dos? —cuestionó pensativa para después empezar a reír a carcajadas—. Es verdad, para que veas lo mucho que te he echado de menos.

Y siguió riendo. Yo no entendía mucho acerca de la conversación, aunque supuse que sería una amiga de Levi. Extrañado, le miré en busca de una explicación, sorprendiéndome al ver lo cabreado que estaba.

De improviso, la risa de la mujer se apagó, y me di cuenta de que había reparado en mi presencia. Estaba completamente seria, analizándome de arriba a abajo, como si fuera un raro espécimen que quisiera coleccionar. Luego, se colocó las gafas y me dedicó una abierta sonrisa.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó alegremente.

No podía creerlo. En toda mi existencia nadie me había preguntado mi nombre excepto Levi, por lo que me sentí incómodo. Queriendo contestar lo antes posible, comencé a balbucear sílabas sin sentido ni concierto.

—Me lla… llamo… E… E…

—Se llama Eren —respondió Levi en mi lugar, advirtiendo mi nerviosismo.

Ella clavó su mirada en nosotros, observándonos con detenimiento y un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

—¿Es tu novio? —preguntó de repente, dirigiéndose a Levi.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritamos a la vez.

Nos dimos cuenta de que en todo aquel tiempo habíamos mantenido las manos entrelazadas, y nos soltamos inmediatamente. Fue solo un segundo en el que miré a Levi, el suficiente para percibir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas a causa de la vergüenza. Aparté la mirada, avergonzado también.

—De ninguna manera —aclaró él en voz baja.

La mujer soltó una sonora carcajada, tras la cual nadie dijo nada. El ruido procedente del mercado nos envolvió, mientras ninguno se atrevía a abrir la boca.

—Bueno, ¿y qué te trae por aquí, Hanji? —preguntó Levi rompiendo el silencio—. La última vez que hablamos habías dejado la milicia y estabas a punto de irte al extranjero.

Los dos comenzaron a hablar sobre sus vidas después del Ejército. Conocía un poco acerca de la vida de Levi como militar, aunque nada más allá de lo que él mismo decidió contarme. Levi fue sargento del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales de la Legión, de la cual formó parte durante mucho tiempo. En aquel entonces llevaba varios años retirado, trabajando para la empresa familiar.

Nunca antes había conocido a ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros del Ejército, así que conocer a Hanji debería haber sido emocionante para mí, de no ser porque estaba demasiado ocupado en intentar ocultar el notable sonrojo que cubría mi rostro. Se suponía que los _hubots_ carecían de sentimientos, mucho menos podían exteriorizarlos. Y sin embargo allí estaba yo, rojo como un tomate preocupado por si alguien se daba cuenta de ello.

—_¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué el comentario de Hanji me hace sentir como…?_ —me preguntaba. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando algo golpeó mi cabeza.

Levanté la vista del suelo y miré a ambos lados, viendo una figura escondida en uno de los callejones más oscuros, haciéndome señas para que me acercara. Miré interrogante a Levi, quien seguía conversando con Hanji, ajeno a lo demás. Dudé sobre cuál sería la elección correcta, pero finalmente comencé a alejarme de ellos dos, adentrándome en las sombras.

La figura mantenía su identidad oculta mediante la capucha de una capa verde bosque, además de la oscuridad, que dificultaba distinguir sus facciones. Era de estatura baja y esbelta, por lo que pude adivinar que se trataba de una mujer.

—Eres Eren, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Su voz sonaba clara y calmada, pero el hecho de que supiera mi nombre me resultó incómodo.

—Sí… ¿quién es usted?

Sin contestar a mi pregunta, alzó una mano y se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su rostro. En la penumbra distinguí un cabello rubio con un flequillo ladeado que caía sobre su blanca tez, una nariz aguileña y una boca pequeña. Sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente con una expresión indiferente.

—Eso no necesitas saberlo aún —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Te has dado cuenta de que eres diferente, ¿verdad?

—Yo… no sé de qué habla —intenté evadir su pregunta, pero una inquietante sonrisa asomó en la comisura de sus labios.

—No estás solo, Eren. Yo soy como tú, y hay muchos más…

—¡Eren! —gritó Levi desde donde estaba.

Me giré un poco asustado. Al parecer había terminado de hablar con Hanji y se preocupó al no encontrarme a su lado. Fue la excusa perfecta para interrumpir el discurso de la mujer, que estaba logrando confundirme con tanto misterio.

—Lo siento, debo irme —dije volviéndome hacia ella.

Me sorprendió comprobar que se había desvanecido, aunque después le resté importancia y volví con Levi, quien me esperaba sujetando las pesadas bolsas. Hanji ya no estaba y él hundía la mitad de su rostro entre los pliegues de su bufanda. Empezó a soplar un viento helado que nos sacudió a ambos.

—Deme eso, Levi-sama. Yo lo llevaré —dije cuando llegué a su lado.

—Bueno, toma —respondió tendiéndome dos de las cargas.

—Deme todo.

—Ni hablar, yo puedo con esto perfectamente —sentenció bastante molesto, y comenzó a andar.

Su amabilidad me llegó hondo e hizo que un tenue sonrojo invadiera mis mejillas, lo que por fortuna pude disimular como una reacción al frío. A pesar de eso, en mi interior sabía la verdadera razón.

Todavía no lograba comprenderla, pero la afronté y decidí tener cuidado en no mostrar esas sensaciones. Confiaba en Levi porque me trataba con respeto y era amable conmigo, y aún así una parte de mí no podía fiarse completamente de él. Lo llamaba instinto de supervivencia, aunque puede que solo estuviera huyendo de lo que comenzaba a surgir dentro de mí, justo en el pecho, donde la batería que simulaba ser un corazón parecía latir de forma desenfrenada cuando Levi se encontraba cerca.

En el camino de vuelta, el frío se hizo más intenso. Levi se acomodaba la bufanda en busca de más abrigo, pero yo no llevaba bufanda ni ropa suficiente que cubriera mi cuerpo, porque se suponía que un robot no lo necesitaba. Entonces noté cómo algo gélido se posaba sobre la punta de mi nariz y me detuve. Era una delicada mota blanquecina formada por diminutos cristales de hielo.

Al instante percibí más motitas idénticas caer del cielo, y alcé la vista, abriendo los brazos a la refrescante sensación que se volcaba sobre mí. Era la primera vez que veía nevar, y sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

Pronto, los copos de nieve empezaron a ser de mayor tamaño y el viento se hizo más fuerte. De nuevo, la mano de Levi estrechó la mía, embriagándome de esa calidez que sólo él podía darme con un simple roce.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa, está a punto de caer una ventisca —dijo, despertándome del extraño sopor en el que estaba.

Corrimos hasta la casa cubriéndonos de la nieve, y cuando entramos, el calor nos pintó a ambos las mejillas y la punta de la nariz de rojo. Fuera, la nevada se hacía más intensa, y no pude evitar quedarme mirando los copos de nieve posarse sobre los cristales de la ventana.

—¿Cuánto cree que nevará? —pregunté casualmente sin esperar una respuesta.

Por ello me estremecí al escuchar la suave voz de Levi justo detrás. Tan cerca, que pude notar su respiración en mi nuca.

—No lo sé, puede que dure horas o que se prolongue varios días. Mientras, será mejor que no salgas de aquí —dijo con firmeza.

—_¿Por qué?_ —me pregunté a mí mismo—. _¿Acaso se ha dado cuenta del frío que he pasado?_

El silencio invadió la cocina. Un silencio interrumpido por el sonido de nuestras respiraciones. Al cabo de un tiempo pronunció mi nombre, saboreando cada letra, con una voz que terminó en un suspiro. Volteé mi cuerpo para enfrentarle y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, atrapándonos en el tiempo, conteniéndolo en apenas un instante. Imaginé por un momento un mundo donde solo existiéramos nosotros, donde yo no fuera un robot y él no fuera humano; un mundo donde pudiéramos observarnos de esa manera sin decoro.

Nuestros ojos se devoraban con detenimiento, pretendiendo adivinar los pensamientos del otro. Una chispa se encendió en mi mente cuando sentí la cercanía de nuestros rostros, pudiendo contemplar sus facciones como nunca antes lo había hecho. Grabé a fuego cada detalle que componía su rostro, en especial el color y el brillo de su mirada.

En un acto inconsciente incliné la cabeza hacia él, perdido en la profundidad de sus ojos grises y penetrantes, creyendo que si me acercaba podría ver el interior de Levi y aclarar mis dudas acerca de lo que sentía. Solo un poco, los escasos centímetros necesarios para ver lo que sabía de mí. Nuestros alientos chocaron, estimulando mis sentidos.

De improviso, Levi acarició mi cabeza lentamente, enredando sus dedos entre mis cabellos castaños. La distancia que nos separaba se reducía con cada latido, y mis párpados cedieron al mismo tiempo. No sabía por qué, pero una parte de mi deseó sentir el roce de sus finos labios contra los míos.

No ocurrió absolutamente nada. En su lugar, la cálida respiración de Levi se alejó.

—Tienes el pelo mojado —susurró, todavía cerca, con los dedos aún acariciándome la cabeza—. Deberías ir a secarlo.

Parpadeé como quien despierta de un hermoso e insólito sueño, un sueño imposible de cumplir. Poco a poco me separé, pudiendo escapar su hechizante mirada. Llevé una mano a mi pelo, comprobando que se encontraba húmedo.

—Es verdad. Será por la nieve —dije entre susurros. No quería ser yo quién rompiera aquel silencio tan especial, el que nosotros habíamos creado—, que aquí se ha derretido… voy a secarlo… —murmuré mientras me iba con la vista clavada en el suelo y el rostro encendido.

Caminé a paso ligero hasta el cuarto de baño, donde una vez seco mi pelo permanecí a oscuras mirándome en el espejo. Tenía la cara sonrojada y los latidos de lo que para mí era un corazón saltaban descontroladamente dentro de mi pecho.

¿Qué estuvo a punto de pasar? En aquel momento mi mente no alcanzaba a entender el significado de la oleada de sensaciones que la cercanía de Levi producía en mí. Solo sabía que había deseado que Levi me besara, y el hecho de imaginarlo originaba una tormenta de sensaciones desconocidas… tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

****. . . . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Hacía frío. Mucho más que en el exterior, donde una ventisca desataba su furia contra la ciudad esa noche. Había dejado de estar en mi cama, y notaba la cara congelada pegada contra una superficie dura._

_Me encontraba en el laboratorio, lugar en el que sucedieron la mayoría de mis recuerdos perdidos. Escudriñé la sala de los experimentos hasta que una mano firme se posó sobre mi hombro, acariciándome con cariño._

—_**Quédate aquí, Eren**__—__reconocí la voz suave e impasible de Mikasa._

_No sabía de qué hablaba, hasta que recordé lo que había pasado. Estaban probando nuestros sensores de frío sometiéndonos a un baño en cubitos de hielo durante horas, y cuando me levanté, caí semiinconsciente al suelo._

—_**Grisha te mandó llamar**__—__dijo uno de los encargados en cuanto abrí los ojos._

_El Doctor Grisha Jaeger era el científico que nos diseñó, el responsable de las nuevas innovaciones. Era un hombre ambicioso, y nos trataba con más desprecio que a un animal de laboratorio. Desconocía la historia de su vida, aunque en algunas ocasiones escuché a varios encargados hablando acerca de que perdió a su familia, lo que explicaba su entera dedicación a la ciencia._

—_**Tengo un mal presentimiento**__—__dijo Mikasa. En sus ojos oscuros pude ver reflejada la preocupación que sentía hacia mí._

_Ella también era distinta a los demás, en un sentido diferente al mío. Mikasa se comportaba de forma extraña, mostrando una actitud seria y calculadora ante cualquier situación, pero siempre que me pasaba algo malo corría a mi lado. Era como mi hermana, aunque llegué a pensar que quería ser mi madre._

—_**Debo ir, ¡suéltame!**__—__exclamé, zafándome de su agarre._

_El encargado me guió por los largos e interminables pasillos, hasta llegar a un corredor, con una puerta blanca al fondo. A partir de ese momento lo demás sucedió en un ritmo alternante, a cámara rápida y, de pronto, lenta. Solo distinguía detalles de la habitación donde estaba; paredes claras, olor a químicos y metal, y una camilla en el centro._

—_**Te estaba esperando**__—__dijo Grisha, quien se hallaba apoyado en la pared mientras ojeaba unos papeles._

—_**¿Quería decirme algo, señor?**__—__me atreví a preguntar._

_Me miró con una sonrisa fingida. Y de repente el recuerdo avanzó a velocidad vertiginosa hasta cuando me lanzaba sobre la camilla con una brusquedad que no me esperaba. Asustado, intenté girarme pero su mano me dio una fuerte bofetada, consiguiendo aturdirme._

—_**Eres un error**__—__ comenzó a hablar. Su voz era áspera y grave, y arrastraba las sílabas como si le costara vocalizar__—__. __**¡Un maldito error! Lo he intentado miles de veces, pero si no recuerdas, el esfuerzo no ha servido para nada.**_

_Confuso y paralizado por el miedo, me limité a mirarle con ojos vidriosos._

—_**El otro día escuché a un doctor decir que los hubots sois como ratas**__—__siguió hablando__—__. __**Yo pensaba de otra manera, pero ya veo que ni siquiera merecéis ser tratados como animales**__—__dijo, tomando aire profundamente antes de continuar__—__. __**Eres un mísero error que puedo arreglar.**_

_El resto sucedió como una exhalación. Tenía miedo, y un punzante dolor en la frente me taladraba la cabeza. Por más que gritara y pataleara, estaba atrapado de pies y manos por mordazas de metal. No podía moverme. El dolor era cada vez más insoportable._

_Entonces comprendí lo que estaba pasando. Grisha me abrió la cabeza dejando al descubierto su interior, sin cuidado ni remordimientos, a pesar de saber el terrible dolor que me causaba. No tuvo piedad y, haciendo caso omiso a mis súplicas, empezó a cortar cables._

_Uno por uno, cada cable que tocaba hacía que una corriente eléctrica me sacudiera por todo el cuerpo. Quise huir, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil con el que solo conseguí debilitarme más aún. _

_Me convencí a mí mismo de que pronto terminaría y el dolor acabaría desapareciendo. Mi vista se perdió en la brillante luz que colgaba del techo, y dejé de escuchar lo que Grisha gritaba._

—_**¡¿Por qué tuviste que irte con tu madre?! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste solo?!**__—__fue lo único que logré descifrar._

_Y antes de que cortara un último cable, una imagen apareció en mi mente. Se trataba de una fotografía en la que reconocí a Grisha, más joven y con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, y junto a él una hermosa mujer con un niño pequeño entre sus brazos, de cabello castaño y enormes ojos aguamarina._

_La fotografía se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que una corriente eléctrica me obligó a abrir los ojos y gritar con todo mi aliento._

****. . . . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Desperté gritando y con esa imagen aún grabada en la mente. Mi cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor, haciéndome tiritar a causa del frío. Pasé una mano por mi frente sudada, e intenté calmar el ritmo descompasado de mi respiración. Me sentí muy confuso a la par que desconcertado cuando descubrir que todo había sido un sueño.

Los _hubots_ no podíamos soñar, o al menos eso creía. Algunas veces simplemente cerraba los ojos y caía en la nada, ausente de imágenes y sonidos; otras, tenía recuerdos borrosos, que se intercalaban con escenas imaginarias.

Por eso no sabía si había sido un recuerdo lejano o mi subconsciente estaba jugando conmigo. Me repetí varias veces que aquello no había sucedido nunca, pero la incertidumbre me oprimía el pecho. El dolor había sido tan real, que aún lo sentía en la cabeza y por todo el cuerpo, y la imagen de la fotografía me perseguía, pues había algo en aquel niño pequeño que me parecía familiar.

Con los ojos hinchados miré el reloj digital que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Eran las tres de la madrugada, pero necesitaba relajarme y hacer algo para apartar aquellas visiones. Desconecté el cable que me conectaba a la luz, la fuente de energía que alimentaba mi batería interna, sin la cual estaría muerto. Con cierta dificultad, todavía mareado y sudoroso, bajé las escaleras sigilosamente, poniendo empeño en hacer el mínimo ruido hasta entrar en la cocina.

Abrí el grifo y me lavé la cara para limpiar el sudor y despejar mi mente. Estaba fresca, haciéndome sentir más tranquilo. Sin embargo, una nueva oleada de recuerdos me asaltó.

—_**¡Eres un error! ¡Tú no eres mi hijo!**_

Quería gritar, pero me había quedado sin habla. La garganta no me respondía y sentía un nudo cada vez más apretado que no me dejaba respirar, como si alguien estuviera intentando ahogarme.

—¿Estás bien? —escuché a Levi parado al lado de la puerta.

—S-sí… —respondí sin darme la vuelta. Me había desconcertado su forma de aparecer y estaba demasiado tenso para hablar con claridad—. Pensé… que estaba… durmiendo.

—Me encontraba en el despacho cuando me pareció verte en el pasillo —dijo, pasando por alto mi aspecto y la hora que era—, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente que hacer esta noche.

Sabía que se había percatado de mi conmoción, y supuse que prefirió no insistir si yo no estaba dispuesto a contarle nada. Me sentí aliviado comprendiendo eso, que no me obligaría a confesar mis secretos.

—¿Quiere que le lleve algo… un café o un té? —ofrecí. Hacer algo me ayudaría a despejar la mente.

—Sí, un café me vendría bien —respondió esbozando una fugaz sonrisa que para cualquier persona hubiera pasado desapercibida menos para mí—. Tráelo cuando esté listo.

Mientras lo preparaba, pensé acerca de los sueños anormales que me atormentaban noche tras noche, los recuerdos difusos… y el motivo de mi inexplicable nerviosismo cuando tomé la taza de café. Sentía el latir desenfrenado de mi corazón mecánico vibrar en mis oídos, logrando incrementar mi inquietud conforme subía los peldaños.

Suspiré frente a la puerta de su despacho, y cerré los ojos un momento para normalizar mi respiración. Estaba nervioso, más de lo que había estado antes, ni siquiera cuando leía a escondidas en la biblioteca. Contuve el aliento y me armé de valor para abrirla.

Allí estaba él, sentado tras el escritorio plagado de documentos y varios monitores de ordenador encendidos, tan absorto en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que ya me encontraba justo enfrente.

—_Oh_, no te había escuchado —dijo sorprendido cuando me vio.

—Lo siento, no llamé a la puerta para no molestarle.

Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y dio un ligero golpe en la mesa, indicándome que dejara la taza en aquel lugar, volviendo a su labor. Rodeé el escritorio titubeante, intentando ignorar el repentino temblor de mis manos. La azulada luz de las pantallas proyectaba marcadas sombras en su rostro, dándole un aspecto más misterioso. Dejé el café en la mesa, con la mirada atrapada en él.

Entonces sentí cómo nuestras manos se tocaban. Me sobresalté a la vez que una extraña sensación recorría mi cuerpo y aceleraba el ritmo de mis pulsaciones. Él también se sorprendió, ya que me miró y volcó su atención en nuestras manos solapadas.

Había alargado el brazo para coger la taza cuando yo aún la seguía agarrando.

Rompí el contacto apartando la mano rápidamente, y retrocedí varios pasos. Sin embargo me sentía atrapado por su mirada enigmática, fija en mí, con esos malditos y hermosos ojos sin fondo.

—Si no desea nada más…

—Crees que no lo he notado —me interrumpió—, pero te equivocas.

Por un momento me faltó el aire. A pesar de la suavidad de su voz, el peso del significado de sus palabras me desconcertó. O quizás también fue lo que me produjo escucharle hablar de mí como si llevara mucho tiempo observándome.

—No sé a qué se refiere, Levi-sama… —dije aparentando incomprensión, aunque mi voz se oyó más áspera que de costumbre. En el fondo lo sabía muy bien, pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

—Eres diferente —dijo. Únicamente esas dos palabras fueron lo que necesité para comprender la gravedad de la situación—. Quiero decir… sé que tienes los sentidos más desarrollados que los demás _hubots_, pero tú sientes mucho más que eso, ¿verdad? La forma en que has apartado tus manos de las mías… ha sido como si significara algo más para ti.

No negué ni dije nada. No tenía sentido seguir mintiendo. Viendo mi estado de desconcierto, se levantó, dando dos cortos pasos hacia mí. Mientras, noté cómo un calor abrasador nacía de mi pecho y se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, coloreando mi rostro.

Tres pasos. Quería salir de allí, pero mis pies no respondían. Estaba atrapado en su mirada, acercándose desafiante.

Cinco pasos, y Levi estaba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, observándome. Y como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, susurró:

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Ignoré mis dudas, y me dejé capturar por su magia. Como víctimas de una hipnosis, mis párpados se volvieron pesados cuando Levi acarició mi mejilla sonrojada con la yema de sus dedos. Los diez centímetros de altura que nos separaban se redujeron despacio, al mismo tiempo en que nuestros rostros se buscaban y nuestros alientos se unían en uno.

Me dejé arrastrar un instante por aquellos nuevos sentimientos, los cuales una parte de mí, que había estado dormida, quería empezar a descubrir; mientras el otro lado, el encadenado a la razón, se encogía de miedo. La complicidad de un sentimiento como el amor escapaba del alcance de mi mente robótica.

No obstante, Levi se acercaba a mí, tanto que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón como si fuera mío, con los ojos entornados y la respiración agitada. Sus labios acariciaron los míos suavemente. El toque de nuestros labios era indescriptible, increíblemente maravilloso, y lo fue mucho más cuando sentí su cálida y húmeda lengua lamerlos con urgencia, originando un sinfín de sensaciones que jamás creí posibles.

—¿Sientes… mis labios —susurró entre jadeos sin separar nuestras bocas— sobre… los tuyos?

Aquello superó los límites de toda lógica, y por segunda vez mis sentimientos salieron disparados de mí.

Uní nuestros labios a ciegas, convirtiendo lo que era un suave y tentador contacto en un beso apasionado. Enredé mis dedos temblorosos en su pelo azabache, revelándome así contra todos los pensamientos contradictorios que sobrevolaban mi cabeza. Ansiaba más, quería olvidar quién era realmente y liberar los sentimientos que ardían en mi interior.

Acaricié su espalda y su cabello durante el beso. Un beso intenso que me dejó sin respiración, completamente desubicado. Despegué mi boca un momento en busca de oxígeno, pero Levi no me dio tregua. Rodeó mi cintura, acercándome contra su cuerpo, y me obligó a retroceder hasta chocar con la pared.

Me besó con vehemencia a la vez que acariciaba mi mandíbula con manos expertas, ladeando mi cabeza levemente e intensificando más aún el beso. Su hábil lengua se abrió paso lamiendo mis labios sensualmente, introduciéndose dentro de mi boca y explorando cada rincón.

Una sacudida de placer llegó a mi cabeza, devolviéndome a la cruda realidad. El miedo que agonizaba con ser destruido dentro de mí tomó el relevo a la pasión desenfrenada. Escuché a mi mente gritar, recordándome que nada de eso estaba bien. Porque yo era un robot, incapaz de amar ni ser amado.

Deshice el beso y me escurrí fuera de la prisión que creaban los brazos de Levi contra la pared del despacho. Supuse que me miraría confundido, porque no tuve el valor para girarme. Como pasó en el salón tiempo atrás, me retiré sin poder mirarle a los ojos, aunque en esa ocasión sentí cómo algo comenzaba a quebrarse en mi interior.

Salí de allí con la sensación que me ahogaba cada vez más fuerte. Me apoyé en la puerta y dejé escapar un profundo suspiro, en un intento desesperado por recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración.

****. . . . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Al día siguiente, Levi permaneció en su despacho a puerta cerrada, y solo me llamó al medio día para que le llevara la comida.

Me sentía cohibido. El recuerdo de lo sucedido esa noche me perseguía a todas partes, en cada momento, y devolvía a mis labios el dulce sabor de su boca. Incapaz de retenerlo, me quedé anonadado frente a su estudio, respirando con dificultad y rogando por apartar esos pensamientos. Pero el universo disfrutaba conspirando en mi contra, y la puerta se abrió dando paso a Levi, que me miró en silencio durante un instante.

—¿No pensabas entrar? —dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme espacio. Parecía cansado, pues su voz sonó áspera y tenía los hombros caídos.

Advertí que mantenía su mirada fija en mí, obligándome a clavar la vista en mis pies, los cuales me llevaron inconscientemente hasta depositar la bandeja en la mesa. Justo entonces, Levi se colocó a mi lado y tocó mi mano.

Fue solo un leve segundo antes de que yo me apartara, pero suficiente para hacer que mi pulso se acelerara a la vez que un escalofrío recorría mi espalda.

—Eren, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre…

—¡No! —exclamé demasiado inquieto, y maldije al sentir cómo mis mejillas se encendían—. No es necesario que se moleste en algo así, no significó nada —aclaré, fingiendo una sonrisa e ignorando el daño que mis propias palabras me hicieron por dentro.

—Pero…

—Le dejaré trabajar —dije mientras caminaba rápidamente. El aire de la habitación comenzaba a hacerse difícil de respirar.

—Eren —dijo cuando estaba girando el picaporte. Me detuve, esperando que no volviera a mencionar el tema del beso—, esta noche tengo una cena importante, así que ocúpate de avisar un transporte que venga a recogerme.

Me sorprendió que no insistiera en hablar conmigo, o al menos que no lo intentara una vez más. A pesar de que me sentí aliviado, un lado de mí estaba decepcionado al comprobar cómo Levi lo olvidó tan pronto. Aquello quería decir que estaba de acuerdo con lo que dije, que no significó nada, y me dolió.

El resto del día avanzó más lento de lo que hubiera deseado, con los recuerdos de nuestro beso latiendo en mi memoria a cada instante.

—_Ojalá tuviera incorporado algo capaz de bloquear todo esto_ —pensaba mientras barría la planta baja—, _algo con lo que eliminar todos estos extraños sentimientos que no me dejan en paz. Sí, eso sería tan fácil… también podría reprimir los recuerdos del pasado, como el último sueño… aún no logro encontrarle la lógica._

Sin previo aviso, me encontraba imaginando las suaves manos de Levi acariciando mi espalda, sus labios besando mi cuello, su lengua explorando el interior de mi boca tal como lo hizo antes… deseaba probar sus besos de nuevo.

—_¡Pero en qué estoy pensando!_ —me grité—. _¡Para de tener fantasías con Levi! Eso nunca pasará… Nunca volveré a sentir sus excitantes y tibios besos… ¡Agh, ya para de pensar eso, iluso hubot!_

.

Mientras mis pensamientos contradictorios discutían, la noche cayó sobre la ciudad en un manto de fría y absoluta oscuridad. Ni siquiera las luces de los altos edificios y los locales nocturnos podían aplacarla.

Levi se vistió con un elegante traje negro adornado con un pañuelo blanco anudado al cuello de su camisa, que le aportaba un aspecto mucho más distinguido. Verle así, dispuesto a marcharse a una fiesta en donde, sin duda, varias mujeres hermosas entablarían conversación con él, me hacía sentir intranquilo, y el nudo de mi garganta pareció apretarse.

Algo iba mal. Lo supe cuando le despedí en la puerta principal. Después de evitar cualquier contacto visual conmigo, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Me preocupé al ver que sus ojos carecían de su característico brillo que tanto llamaba mi atención. Eran mucho más profundos, simulando un precipicio sin final.

Nos observamos sin decir nada, hasta que sacó unos guantes blancos del bolsillo de su abrigo. Deslizó sus dedos en el interior de uno de ellos y acarició mi mejilla con su mano libre.

—¿De verdad no quieres que hablemos? —susurró.

Yo solamente podía mirar sus labios. Deseaba de tal manera volver a sentir el calor de nuestros alientos unidos, que el hecho de mirarlos mientras se movían ya resultaba tentador. Quería abandonar el desagradable frío que me devoraba las entrañas, y a pesar de eso la razón no me dejó expresarlo.

—No significó nada —volví a mentirle, mintiéndome a mí también.

Creía que así conseguiría hacer desaparecer todos aquellos sentimientos. Pero cuando él se marchó y cerré el portón, me di cuenta de lo solitaria que se veía la enorme casa.

Me sentí vacío. Completamente vacío por dentro.

El aire se hizo más pesado y comencé a dar grandes bocanadas en busca de oxígeno, pero me era imposible de tragar. Me apoyé con dificultad contra la pared y cerré los ojos, intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de mis pulsaciones.

Me sentía pesado, derrotado, pero a pesar de ello logré incorporarme y recuperar la conciencia. ¿Por qué estaba tan agotado? Puede que sólo me sintiera de esa forma por falta de energía, por lo que ascendí al piso de arriba muy despacio, peldaño a peldaño. Sin embargo, no supe cómo mis pasos me llevaron al despacho de Levi. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, recordándome voces, escenas, sensaciones, dolor… y el beso ardió en mis labios.

Fue tan real que tuve que rozarlos para convencerme de que era solo una ilusión. Algo que ocurrió por error y no volvería a repetirse.

Haciendo caso omiso a la opresión y el daño que me provocaba pensando de esa manera, me acerqué al escritorio, acariciando la madera con los dedos. Todo lo que allí había estaba impregnado de su aroma a lavanda, algo que me hizo extrañarle aún más. Pese a eso, no quería estar en ningún otro lugar, por muy doloroso que fuera.

Entonces me fijé en una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad, muy distinta a las demás que plagaban la mesa. Utilizar papel era algo poco convencional en aquella época, en la que los ordenadores eran capaces de almacenar infinitos textos y enviar mensajes al momento. La cogí con una amarga sensación en la boca y la leí pausadamente, tomándome unos minutos para asimilar la información.

_Para Levi:_

_Sé el tiempo que llevamos sin dirigirnos la palabra, a pesar de trabajar en la misma empresa, y también sé que intentarás ignorar esta carta. Por eso te pido prestar atención a lo siguiente, pues es de suma importancia._

_Hace unos días, el Señor Ral me visitó con el fin de llegar a un acuerdo económico beneficioso para ambos. Asumo que conoces la situación en la que nos encontramos, por lo que me ahorraré la explicación. Me habló de su hija, la señorita Petra, una joven bella y distinguida. Ella le confesó hace tiempo a su padre que no tenía interés romántico por nadie en particular, lo que me recordó enormemente a ti. Y al final llegamos a la conclusión de que unir nuestras empresas mediante una unión familiar era una buena solución._

Una sacudida recorrió mi cuerpo. Aparté los ojos de la carta y llevé una mano a mi cabeza, que comenzó a dolerme. ¿Qué indicaba todo eso? ¿Una unión familiar? La curiosidad me hizo retomar la lectura donde lo había dejado.

_Celebraremos una cena de gala en Nochebuena, y me gustaría que vinieras. Petra es un buen partido, así que te pido que lo consideres y des tu respuesta esa noche. Unir fuerzas económicas beneficiaría a la empresa, y puede que también a ti._

_Con cariño, tu padre._

.

Apenas terminé de leer cuando sentí mi cuerpo más pesado que nunca, a la vez que una nueva oleada de sentimientos encontrados invadió mi ser, lanzándome sin consideración contra la realidad. Y de nuevo la sensación de ahogamiento se apoderó de mí, más intensa, hiriente e insoportable que nunca.

Llevé las manos a mi cuello, quedando impactado al ver mi propio reflejo en uno de los monitores. Era el reflejo de alguien destrozado, y por unos segundos creí ser una persona con el corazón roto en pedazos.

En ese mismo instante lo comprendí. El desagradable nudo que apretaba mi garganta se debía a las insaciables ganas de llorar, de descargar dolor, tristeza y rabia. Quería llorar por la muerte de Mikasa, por los muchos recuerdos que me perseguían sin cesar, por los sueños incomprensibles, y sobre todo quería llorar por haberme enamorado de Levi.

Pero no podía. Porque llorar es un acto humano, y a pesar de sentir, seguía siendo un _hubot_.

Puede que por fuera pareciera un ser humano, pero por dentro nada me diferenciaba de aquellos ordenadores. Éramos lo mismo; máquinas creadas por manos humanas para servir a la humanidad, nuestra única finalidad, sin la que nuestra existencia dejaría de tener sentido.

Mis piernas perdieron la fuerza que me mantenía en pie, y caí al suelo de rodillas. Dolió bastante, aunque no podía compararse al inmenso vacío en mi interior. Oculté el rostro entre mis brazos y me acurruqué. Imaginé a la hermosa Petra con un fino vestido de seda, mostrando una radiante sonrisa iluminada con la luna llena… y a Levi mirándola, igual que me miraba a mí, acercándose a ella y besándola como lo había hecho conmigo.

No hice esfuerzo alguno para que esas imágenes se desvanecieran. Simplemente me dejé engullir por la oscuridad del despacho, a punto de tirarme al gran precipicio que se abría ante mis pies.

De pronto, escuché unos pasos corriendo hasta donde estaba, deteniéndose justo en el umbral. Asustado, dejé de sollozar, armándome de valor para levantar la mirada y comprobar quién se había atrevido a invadir la casa sin permiso. Y mi sorpresa fue inmensa cuando vi a Levi jadeando en la puerta. Nos miramos un momento en la distancia, mientras mi mente solo podía preguntarse qué hacía Levi allí. Se suponía que iría a la fiesta, conocería a Petra y se casaría con ella. Entonces, ¿por qué había vuelto?

—Eren —me llamó, captando mi atención y sacándome del mar de dudas en el que estaba sumergido—, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, adentrándose en la habitación.

Yo estaba aún en el suelo, paralizado por la confusión. Cuando Levi llegó a mi lado, no dudó en agacharse y tomarme entre sus brazos, haciendo que por un segundo el daño que había sufrido se esfumara. Correspondí al abrazo rodeando su espalda y hundiendo la cara en su pecho, produciéndome una sensación de gran tranquilidad.

Pero recordé la carta, y el dolor regresó con más intensidad.

—No quiero que se case con la señorita Petra —susurré entre sollozos sin despegar el rostro de su cuerpo—. Si lo hace, ya no podré servirle más… me abandonarán en el vertedero.

—Yo jamás haría eso —respondió él con firmeza. Me apartó cuidadosamente para poder mirarme a los ojos—. Descubrí tu secreto al poco tiempo de que empezaras a vivir aquí. Tenía miedo e intenté desconectarte mientras dormías —dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y prosiguió—: No pude hacerlo. Lo intenté pero no pude… Te necesito a mi lado, Eren.

—No siga, por favor —rogué. Temía que si continuaba hablando me diría algo más, y mi parte lógica de robot no deseaba escucharlo. A pesar de eso, le miré a los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

¿Que por qué? Esa era la misma pregunta que me llevaba haciendo yo mismo durante todo aquel tiempo. ¿Por qué huía? ¿Por qué no reconocía que quería conocer sus sentimientos?

—Podría creerle… y sé que no sería cierto.

—Eren —susurró acariciando mi mejilla y esbozando una sonrisa torcida—, no hay nada más cierto que el amor que siento por ti.

Mi pulso se aceleró tanto que por un momento pensé que la batería saltaría de mi pecho. Levi me había declarando su amor, y yo estaba suspendido en una nube que me alejaba de cualquier pensamiento contradictorio que pudiera acabar con aquel instante de felicidad.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron antes de unirnos en un delicado y suave beso, creando nuestra propia burbuja apartada del mundo exterior. Nos probamos sin prisa, ansiando sentir más. Cada caricia, cada toque de nuestras lenguas, provocaba en mí pequeños estremecimientos, que no tardaron en convertirse en deliciosas sacudidas recorriendo mi cuerpo por completo.

La falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos, aunque solo rompimos levemente el contacto, manteniendo nuestros labios rozándose.

—_Oh_, Eren, te amo tanto… tanto —murmuró Levi.

Comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en la comisura de mis labios, siguiendo por el borde de mi mandíbula hasta alcanzar el cuello, que pasó a lamer consiguiendo arrancar de mi garganta sonidos de placer apenas audibles. Me sonrojé al escucharme gemir de esa manera, pero él continuó besando mi cuello, hundiéndome de nuevo en aquel estado de excitación.

—Estoy enamorado de usted —confesé cuando no era del todo consciente y me dejaba arrastrar por las sensaciones.

Levi dejó de besarme para mirarme. Estaba sonrojado, presa de la pasión que se liberaba por cada poro de su piel. Sus ojos brillaban con luz propia, muy diferentes a los que vi horas antes, cuando nos despedimos en la entrada. Las palabras sobraron. Acarició mis labios antes de acercarse lentamente, alargando el momento. Y nos unimos en un casto beso, pausado y más excitante que los anteriores.

El mundo se detuvo durante el tiempo que permanecimos besándonos. Al principio los besos eran dulces y tiernos, pero no tardaron en convertirse en besos llenos de pasión que, acompañados de las constantes caricias y el roce de sus manos, arrancaban profundos suspiros y gemidos ahogados en nuestras bocas. Sin embargo, aquellos besos y sensaciones tenían un efecto contrario a calmar la necesidad. Ansiaba sentir más.

Apreté los puños en busca de fortaleza ante la decisión que iba a tomar, y definitivamente me dejé arrastrar por las emociones. Quería sentirme amado, demostrar al lado racional de mi cabeza que Levi correspondía a mis sentimientos, y que yo también podía amarle de verdad. Rompí el beso que compartíamos, dejando a Levi un poco aturdido, y susurré lo que tanto había estado pensando:

—Quiero sentirle dentro de mí.

Me costó mucho confesar ese deseo. Tanto, que mi rostro acabó completamente teñido de rojo, y tuve que cubrirme con ambas manos por la vergüenza, mientras sentía la penetrante mirada de Levi clavada en mí.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó. Su voz era aterciopelada y parecía tan excitado como yo—. Puede que no sea lo mejor en este momento…

Lo pensé varias veces, pero quería hacerlo. Por una vez quería dejarme llevar por lo que dictaban mis sentimientos. Asentí, recibiendo un profundo suspiro. Estaba turbado, y mi nerviosismo aumentó solo con una delicada caricia. Las manos de Levi descendieron por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos lentamente. Rozó nuestros dedos antes de aferrarlas con firmeza, y supe que estaba tratando de aportarme seguridad de la forma más cariñosa posible.

Recorrimos la distancia que nos separaba de su dormitorio, atravesando el silencioso pasillo oscurecido por las sombras de la noche. La estancia se veía muy distinta en la penumbra, o quizás fue la luz de la luna alumbrando las suaves sábanas blancas, pero bastó con entrar para que mis pulsaciones se desbocaran sin control.

Levi me abrazó por la espalda sin soltar nuestras manos. Cada toque de su piel con la mía me producía sensaciones increíbles, acelerando el deseo que nacía en mi interior. Sentí su aliento en mi cuello, provocando un delicioso estremecimiento de placer antes de besarlo lenta y sensualmente, saboreando cada uno de los sonidos que emitía mi garganta.

Se apartó un poco para guiarme hasta la cama, sentándose en el borde. Yo no sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer, así que simplemente me dejé llevar cuando me atrajo hacia él, indicándome con la mirada que me sentara a horcajadas sobre su regazo. De esa manera, consiguió acercar más nuestros cuerpos y tener una vista privilegiada de mis reacciones.

Hundí la cabeza en su hombro y me abracé a él mientras continuaba besando y deleitándose con el sabor de mi piel. Lamiéndome el cuello con insistencia, ascendió a besar mi oreja, mordiendo levemente el lóbulo y logrando arrancarme pesados suspiros más profundos. Sentí cómo, sin dejar de besarme, introducía poco a poco sus manos bajo mi camiseta. Estaban frías, pero por alguna razón la diferencia de temperaturas me resultó agradable.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el momento en que deslizó la camiseta por encima de mi cabeza, y continuamos observándonos a los ojos, confesándonos todo sin decirnos nada. Podía percibir lo extasiado que se sentía, y supe que se estaba conteniendo para conservar la delicadeza del momento.

—Te amo tanto… —musitó al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo, para luego acercarse muy despacio y rozar nuestros labios antes de unirlos.

Al principio movía sus labios con sinuosa lentitud, aumentando la intensidad al ritmo en que su respiración se aceleraba. Me abracé más aún, todo lo que mis brazos pudieron permitirme, acariciándole la espalda por encima de su camisa, acompañando la intensidad de sus besos.

Con manos temblorosas comencé a desabrocharle uno a uno los botones, bajo su atenta mirada. Estaba tan nervioso que tropecé con mis propios dedos varias veces, y la espera empezaba a alargarse tortuosamente. Cogiéndome desprevenido y con un movimiento ágil, Levi me tumbó en la cama, colocándose entre mis piernas. Le miré a los ojos, y la excitación que pude leer en ellos tensó todo mi cuerpo. Percibiéndolo, me dio un corto beso y juntó nuestras frentes.

—¿Estás seguro? —volvió a preguntar—. No tienes por qué seguir…

Noté cómo tragaba saliva, y entendí que yo no era el único que estaba nervioso. Saber que Levi también compartía esa sensación conmigo me tranquilizó. Me abracé a su cuello para atraerlo y le besé, uniendo nuestras lenguas como dos serpientes deseosas.

—Sí, no pare… Levi-sama… —susurré en mitad del beso.

La boca de Levi descendió por mi mandíbula, lamiendo mi cuello con vehemencia mientras exploraba cada recodo de mi cuerpo. Yo estaba completamente fuera de mí, liberando sonidos que revelaban la tormenta de sensaciones que sus atenciones me hacían sentir. Cuando quise darme cuenta, llevó sus manos a mis caderas y me despojó de mis pantalones, dejándome en ropa interior.

Verme así de descubierto ante él me hizo sentir vulnerable, y todavía más al adivinar sus intenciones por la forma en que no apartaba la vista del bulto oculto bajo la única prenda que me quedaba.

—Espere… —murmuré para detenerle a la vez que me incorporaba.

Llevé mis manos a su cuello, acariciándolo. Respiré hondo intentando tranquilizarme, pues quería quitarle yo mismo la camisa y estar en igualdad de condiciones. Cuando por fin terminé, me quedé contemplando su torso desnudo. Sus bien trabajados músculos llamaron mi atención, y mis manos se movieron por si solas para sentir su piel bajo la yema de mis dedos. Estaba ardiendo, lo que me hizo alzar la mirada y encontrarme con la suya, repleta de pasión.

Despacio, capturando el momento, nos besamos de nuevo. Saboreamos la unión de nuestras bocas y el calor de nuestros labios, meciéndose al mismo ritmo que las caricias compartidas bajo la ropa que nos quedaba. Mis latidos eran cada vez más acelerados mientras la excitación aumentaba y las sensaciones se hacían más intensas y duraderas. Levi estaba ardiendo y sentía el sudor que perlaba su blanca piel bajo mis manos, las cuales recorrían ansiosas su espalda.

Sus labios se deslizaron por mi cuello, creando un camino de besos siguiendo por mi pecho, descendiendo a mi cintura hasta alcanzar mi abdomen. En la oscuridad de la habitación solo se oían nuestros jadeos y gemidos, fruto de la pasión en la que estábamos sumidos.

Después, Levi se acomodó sobre mí, y tras un breve instante en que compartimos una intensa mirada, juntamos nuestros labios en un apasionado beso. Un beso que transmitía miles de sentimientos. Un beso urgente y delicado a la vez, produciendo unos inaudibles jadeos que escapaban sin pudor de nuestras bocas.

Sin separarnos del beso, nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno. Gemí y me retorcí bajo su cuerpo, porque dolía, pero se trataba de un dolor muy distinto al que había sentido otras veces. Un dolor que no tardó en suavizarse y proporcionarme un placer inimaginable para mí conforme Levi comenzó a moverse lentamente en mi interior.

Deslizó su diestra, recorriendo mi cuerpo hasta encontrar mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos con firmeza, sintiéndonos unidos por completo.

Nuestras almas se amaron bajo la luz de la luna durante horas, y solo así comprendí la grandeza de aquel sentimiento. El amor no conoce de edad, ni sexo, ni condición; únicamente reúne almas destinadas a amarse, sin importar el mañana.

****. . . . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Los cálidos rayos del sol me saludaron por la mañana, creando destellos sobre mi rostro dormido. Abrí los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándome a la tenue claridad que se filtraba a través de las cortinas.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando me di cuenta de donde me encontraba. Los sucesos de la reciente noche permanecían grabados en mi memoria y en mi cuerpo. Por un instante pensé que se trataba de un bonito sueño, pero desperté en la cama de Levi, y las sábanas revueltas lo confirmaban absolutamente todo.

Jamás pensé ser correspondido, y mucho menos poder liberar mis sentimientos. Recordaba cada caricia, cada beso, cada sensación y el amor inmenso que nos transmitimos durante toda la noche. Busqué a Levi a mi lado, pero no estaba allí. Preguntándome a dónde habría ido, me incorporé con pesadez, pues estaba muy cansado, y un bostezo escapó de mi boca cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo.

Unos súbitos gritos procedentes del exterior atraparon mi atención. Mis sentidos se alertaron inmediatamente tras escuchar el ajetreo que llenaba las calles de la ciudad. No entendía por qué la gente estaba tan alarmada, aunque en verdad solo me importaba encontrar a Levi.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y corrí escaleras abajo, cada vez más exaltado. Pero justo cuando iba a alcanzar el picaporte del portón, la voz de Levi me detuvo.

—Será mejor que te quedes aquí.

Sentí cómo la calma regresaba, permitiéndome respirar con tranquilidad.

—Solo estaba preocupado por usted —confesé regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

Me sorprendió ver que su rostro estaba tenso, pero su mirada cambió conforme se acercó. Se quedó observándome con dulzura, y me instó para que me agachara, acortando la distancia que nos separaban por la diferencia de altura. Depositó un tierno beso en mi frente, lo que provocó un notable rubor en mis mejillas.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien —susurró sin despegar sus labios.

Era tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír. Entonces me acordé de la razón por la que me había asustado tanto.

—¿Sabe qué ocurre ahí fuera? —pregunté, señalando con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse y apartó la vista a un punto perdido en el suelo antes de responder.

—Al parecer, la ciudad de Shiganshina fue arrasada anoche. Se ha corrido la noticia y se ha formado un gran alboroto en las calles —me miró, esa vez con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, para luego cerrarlos con fuerza y apretar los puños. Parecía consternado—. Recibí un comunicado de parte del comandante Erwin… el Ejército me reclama.

Fue como si un enorme peso cayera encima de mí, aplastando mis sentimientos y exprimiéndolos al máximo hasta que no quedara nada de ellos. Levi llevaba varios años retirado, ¿por qué le citaron esa misma tarde? Sin duda, la situación debía ser bastante grave.

.

Después de pedir e insistir varias veces, conseguí convencerle para que accediera a dejarme acompañarle. Utilizó como excusas el ambiente, demasiado abatido afuera, además del frío y la nieve, pero aún así no desistí. Por suerte, y aprovechando que por la confusión nadie se fijaría en mí, pude abrigarme.

Caminamos por las calles empedradas uno al lado del otro, a una corta separación entre nuestros cuerpos. Contuve el impulso de darle la mano mientras, pues sabía que debíamos guardar las apariencias para no atraer miradas indeseables. Sin embargo, había algo en Levi que me desconcertaba. Sería su ceño fruncido o su paso acelerado, pero algo en él reflejaba que ocultaba algo importante. Quizás no me había contado toda la verdad acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando llegamos al Cuartel General, en el centro de la ciudad, únicamente recibí una corta caricia. Fue solo un gesto disfrazado de amabilidad, antes de que Levi cruzara las pesadas puertas y me dejara allí solo. La entrada era negada a cualquier persona sin la correspondiente autorización, y a los _hubots_ les estaba prohibida sin excepción alguna.

Tenía muy claro que mi espera estaría colmada de miradas indiscretas y murmullos sobre mí, pero me dio igual lo que los demás pensaran de un _hubot_ con abrigo parado frente las puertas de una de las principales sedes del Ejército. Me bastaba con contemplar los diminutos copos de nieve precipitarse a morir sobre los escalones de entrada.

Entonces percibí una figura corriendo desesperada entre el gentío, que ocultaba su identidad bajo la capucha de una capa. Estaba siendo perseguida por una brigada de policías y se perdió en una estrecha calle, consiguiendo distraerles. Aquello despertó mi curiosidad, así que decidí seguir los pasos de la misteriosa sombra encapuchada.

La calle estaba desierta y mis pasos quebrantaban el silencio con el eco entre los altos edificios que la confinaban. Miraba en los callejones que se abrían a ambos lados, sin hallar rastro de la persona que buscaba. Hasta que una voz surgió de entre las sombras.

—¿Eren? —susurró—. ¿Eres tú?

La voz era increíblemente familiar, pero era imposible que se tratara de ella.

—¿Mikasa? —murmuré sin caber en mi asombro.

Mikasa había muerto… o eso pensaba. La figura que había visto emergió de la oscuridad tomándome por sorpresa, y retiró su capucha para revelarme unos finos labios curvados en una cariñosa sonrisa.

—¡Mikasa! —exclamé lanzándome a abrazarla—. Pensé que habías muerto.

La última vez que la vi fue en una visita en la que acompañé a Levi a casa de su padre, donde también vivía Norah. Recordé lo desdichada que parecía teniendo que soportar las constantes reprimendas por parte de la odiosa hermana de Levi. Y meses después, la noticia de su muerte me golpeaba para luego reencontrarme con ella, haciendo que la voz se me quebrara al pronunciar la última frase. Si pudiera llorar, lo habría hecho de felicidad.

—Estuve a punto de ser convertida en chatarra —dijo con una sonrisa aún más radiante. Yo también sonreía, sin poder creérmelo—, pero ellos me rescataron.

—¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos? —pregunté confundido.

En aquel momento aparecieron tres sombras detrás de ella. Una era tan alta que parecía alcanzar los dos metros de altura, y otra era un poco más baja y fornida, mientras que la del medio avanzó hacia nosotros, mostrándome un rostro que ya había visto antes.

—Vaya, parece que volvemos a encontrarnos, Eren.

Era la mujer con la que hablé aquella vez en el mercado de Navidad. Sus ojos azules me miraron de arriba a abajo sin cambiar su expresión indiferente.

—Ellos —aclaró Mikasa a la vez que tomaba mis manos—. La Resistencia.

—No lo entiendo…

—¿No has escuchado los rumores? —dijo la mujer, que se paró al lado de Mikasa, rozándola el hombro—. Un grupo de robots bombardeó Shiganshina esta misma madrugada.

Aquello ya lo sabía, me lo había contado Levi. Sin embargo, había algo que se escapaba de mis pensamientos, y cuando lo comprendí, tuve que reprimir un grito con ambas manos. No podía ser posible… pero las piezas encajaban a la perfección. Las palabras de esa misma mujer días antes estallaron en mi cabeza como las bombas que habían sido lanzadas aquella noche. Y de repente todo lo que dijo cobró sentido.

—Somos la Resistencia —continuó—, _hubots_ capaces de pensar por nosotros mismos, como tú —me miró haciendo una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa—. Luchamos en busca de un futuro sin represión por parte de los humanos. No queremos que nos traten como seres inferiores solo por el hecho de que nos crearon… Ahora nosotros también sabemos cómo crear _hubots_ —señaló a las dos sombras ocultas en la oscuridad del callejón—, mucho más inteligentes, fuertes y resistentes que ellos. El dominio de la humanidad tiene los días contados.

El miedo me retorció la garganta, comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación. Estaba helado, sin aliento, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada clavada en ella.

—Eren, ven con nosotros —dijo Mikasa, apretando su agarre.

—Yo… no… —no sabía cómo decirlo, pero de ninguna manera me alejaría de Levi. ¿Destruir a la humanidad? Aquella idea me parecía una locura.

—¡Los _hubots_ que atacaron Shiganshina! —gritó de pronto una mujer, que nos vio hablando y, por el terror reflejado en su rostro, supe que escuchó todo el discurso.

La señora corrió hasta el final de la calle gritando y pidiendo socorro. A pesar de eso ninguno la detuvo. Los policías locales no tardarían en llegar, y aún así nadie se movió. Parecían esperar algo, una señal o una respuesta que jamás saldría de mi boca.

—Eren —volvió a intentarlo Mikasa, tirando de mi brazo con urgencia por salir de allí—, ven conmigo.

—No puedo —negué. Sentía cómo mi alma se dividía en dos, una parte deseaba irse con ella y luchar por la libertad que tanto había anhelado, pero mis sentimientos mantenían mis pies anclados.

—No, no podemos hacerles frente solos —murmuró la mujer rubia, haciendo un gesto firme con la mano a los que se encontraban más atrás, que dieron varios pasos dispuestos a enfrentar a los policías—. Retirémonos, no tenemos nada más qué hacer aquí —dijo, dándose la vuelta y marchándose con calma.

Pero Mikasa no se dio por vencida tan fácilmente.

—Ya no tendrás que obedecer a nadie. Serás libre.

—No… —suspiré, intentando zafarme de su fuerte agarre.

—Vamos, Eren. Deja a Levi, no tienes por qué quedarte con él.

Su insistencia fue demasiado, y acabé gritando:

—¡Estoy enamorado de él!

La expresión de Mikasa fue un poema. Sus manos me soltaron y simplemente se dedicó a mirarme, mientras la sorpresa, la incredulidad y muchas sensaciones más cruzaban por su mirada. La mujer la llamó para que se apresurara, pues los policías estarían a pocos minutos de llegar a apresarles. Al final, cerró los ojos y se fue corriendo hasta perderse en la oscuridad del callejón.

Era muy probable que no volviéramos a vernos, pero saber que estaba viva era suficiente. Salí de la angosta calle lo más rápido que pude, creyendo que no les interesaría a los policías porque no me había unido a la Resistencia. Se me olvidó que era un _hubot_ igual que ellos, y nada más pisar la plaza principal la mujer que dio el aviso no dudó en señalarme con el dedo.

—¡Ese _hubot_ estaba con ellos! ¡Forma parte de los robots asesinos que anunciaron en las noticias!

Miles de acusaciones me rodearon al mismo tiempo que la gente me gritaba.

Estaba asustado. Tapé mis oídos, pero sus voces traspasaban mi cabeza y hacían eco en cada rincón de mi ser. No tardó en abrirse una brecha en el círculo que me sitiaba, dando paso a una brigada policial armada. Uno de ellos avanzó hasta mí y me inmovilizó con brusquedad contra el suelo.

El miedo no me permitía respirar. Quería llorar, escapar de allí. Mi cuerpo temblaba y mi mente gritaba en busca de ayuda, pero ningún sonido salía de mi boca.

—¡Basta! —escuché la potente voz de Levi por encima de los gritos. La gente se apartó inmediatamente y él apareció, justo a tiempo para rescatarme—. ¿Se puede saber qué problema ocurre con mi _hubot_?

Los guardias intentaron explicarse, pero Levi les aclaró que yo no era ninguna amenaza y estaba allí por acompañarle al Cuartel General. Ellos no tuvieron más opción que soltarme, pues el jefe de policía estaba con él y les ordenó que lo hicieran.

Una vez liberado, corrí a colocarme a su lado, sintiendo las miradas de las personas que nos rodeaban clavadas en mí, taladrándome con su infinito odio. Entonces Levi se acercó a mí y susurró en mi oído:

—Salgamos de aquí.

.

Volvimos al calor de la pequeña mansión, que se me antojó el lugar más acogedor del mundo. Sin embargo, la conversación con Mikasa y la mujer seguía ocupando mis pensamientos.

Levi me abrazó por detrás y comenzó a besar mi cuello, arrancando suaves gemidos de mis labios. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar a causa de los nervios, e incapaz de escabullirme de su abrazo, doblé mis rodillas y descendí hasta el suelo lentamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él suavemente—. ¿Es por lo que ha pasado en la plaza? ¿Qué decían esos hombres acerca de que eras…?

—Han sido ellos —dije, impidiéndole seguir con sus preguntas. Levi no dijo nada, seguramente porque no entendía lo que quería decirle—. Los _hubots_ bombardearon la ciudad, ¿verdad?

Sentí su respiración pausada en mi nuca, erizando mis cabellos. Hubo un silencio prolongado, hasta que chasqueó la lengua, como solía hacer cuando se molestaba por algo.

—Sí… al parecer se trata de un grupo organizado con tecnología suficiente para suponer una amenaza. Se hacen llamar la Resistencia.

—Lo sé —dije de pronto, sorprendiéndole—. Los he visto.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Levi. Me tomó el rostro obligándome a mirarle. Parecía asustado y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

—Me han pedido que me una a ellos.

Al instante de pronunciar aquello, Levi apartó su mirada y se incorporó con un movimiento ágil. Podía imaginar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y el profundo suspiro que escapó de su garganta lo confirmó.

—Decidas lo que decidas, quiero que sepas que yo nunca te delataré. Mi corazón será tuyo hagas lo que hagas —la forma en que su voz se quebró al decir la última frase fue un duro golpe para mí—. Puedes irte cuando quieras.

—De ninguna manera pienso dejarle —exclamé levantándome, y entrelacé nuestras manos.

—¿Qué? —dijo él dándose la vuelta y agarrándome por los hombros—. No, Eren, debes irte, es lo mejor para ti. Tú mismo sabes lo que se siente al ser tratado como un objeto, sé que lo has pensado y lo has deseado cambiar muchas veces. Solo necesitabas el poder para hacerlo, y ya lo tienes. Es la oportunidad que esperabas para obrar un futuro… no me conviertas en un obstáculo para ello.

Pero no lograría convencerme con eso. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y me dedicó una triste sonrisa acompañada de una caricia, que yo retuve en mi mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos. En momentos como aquel, solamente deseaba detener el tiempo y vivir con él para siempre.

—Mi único futuro está junto a usted, Levi-sama… ¿No se da cuenta? No quiero luchar contra usted. Jamás, por nada en el mundo, podría dejarle —susurré reprimiendo con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de llorar para que no se notaran demasiado.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, uní nuestros labios en un dulce y suave beso. Respiré su aroma, sentí su sabor en mi boca y sus manos sobre mi cintura, y supe que mi vida carecía de sentido si no estaba él conmigo. Con ese pensamiento claro, ya nada más importaba. Continuaría a su lado hasta el final.

—Le amo —dije cuando finalizamos el beso, aunque nuestros labios permanecían solapados.

Levi recorrió mi espalda con sus manos, suspirando y atrayendo más aún nuestros cuerpos.

—Te amo más que a nada, Eren… —me abrazó con más fuerza, y oculté el rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, dejándome envolver por él—. Cuando todo esto termine —susurró en mi oído— nos marcharemos muy lejos de aquí, tú y yo solos.

Sonaba como una promesa sobre un futuro juntos. Sonreí y cerré los ojos, pero la sensación de ahogamiento no se disolvió. Había un matiz en esa promesa, el hecho de que conllevaba una restricción. ¿El qué tenía que terminar? ¿Qué se interponía entre nosotros y nuestra felicidad?

La respuesta estaba en el exterior. Yo lo sabía, pero a pesar de eso preferí engañarme a mí mismo.

—¿Es una promesa, Levi-sama?

—Te lo prometo, Eren.

Y con un apasionado beso sellamos la promesa de vivir un futuro juntos, aunque en el fondo ambos sabíamos que era un sueño imposible de cumplir.

****. . . . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Los días se escurrieron entre nuestros dedos, y un manto de nubes grises colmó el cielo de tristeza y agonía, pues la guerra entre _hubots_ y humanos fue inevitable. Mientras nuestro amor crecía con el paso del invierno, el odio y la penuria invadían las calles.

No fui el único que continuó al lado de los humanos, aunque apenas podía salir de casa sin recibir duras acusaciones. Yo no hacía caso, simplemente me limitaba a ocultar el rostro de las personas y continuaba mi camino, casi siempre acompañando a Levi. Para él era diferente; le molestaba muchísimo el maltrato de la gente hacia mí, y en más de una ocasión enfrentó a alguien. Por suerte las riñas solo se quedaban en insultos dichos al azar.

Todas las noches dormíamos juntos, a veces demostrándonos nuestro amor y otras solo abrazados, yo con la espalda pegada a su torso y él con el rostro hundido en mi pelo. Intentábamos ignorar el mundo exterior, aunque algunas veces el miedo a las bombas no nos permitía conciliar el sueño. Pasamos noches en vela, abrazos en silencio, rogando por un día más de vida, para vivir lo que quedase de ella juntos.

Una lluviosa tarde, Levi recibió un aviso urgente del Ejército. La Resistencia había conseguido tomar las principales ciudades de la periferia, por lo que la milicia requería del mayor número posible de fuerzas. Tuvo que marcharse, no sin antes prometerme que la guerra terminaría pronto, que todo estaría bien, y que volvería conmigo antes de la llegada de la primavera.

Nos besamos en el vestíbulo durante unos minutos que se convirtieron en horas. Y cuando me quedé solo, me odié por no ser capaz de llorar, a pesar de saber que él sintió las lágrimas invisibles que mi alma derramaba, en un llanto que perduraría hasta su regreso.

.

Estaba profundamente dormido, inmerso en una paz que no había sentido en meses. Los delicados rayos del sol iluminaron mi rostro como si quisieran obligarme a despertar. Podía sentir una suave brisa rozar mis mejillas, y a lo lejos se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros.

Demasiada tranquilidad terminó por alarmarme. Los constantes gritos y llantos de la gente destrozada que deambulaba por las calles cesaron de la noche a la mañana. Confundido y preocupado, corrí al despacho de Levi para comprobar si había recibido algún mensaje suyo. Desde que se fue, aquella era la manera de mantenernos en contacto.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando vi el símbolo de los mensajes tintineando. Con un atisbo de esperanza lo abrí, sintiendo el ritmo de mis pulsaciones golpearme la sien.

_Querido Eren:_

_La guerra ha terminado. La humanidad ha vencido. Las fuerzas de la Resistencia eran cada vez más escasas y no contaron con un contraataque tan elaborado como el nuestro. Como era de esperar, la estrategia del comandante Erwin para la defensa de Stohess dio mejores resultados de lo esperado, y los que se hacían llamar Titanes, los robots gigantes que creó la Resistencia para eliminar a la humanidad, cayeron. Perdón por empezar así el mensaje, pero pienso que debías saberlo antes que nadie._

_Solo tengo una mala noticia. Nos han informado hace apenas unas horas acerca de una nueva orden del Estado, que consiste en eliminar a todos los hubots._

_Esos malditos bastardos quieren evitar a cualquier precio todo lo que pueda originar un nuevo levantamiento, por lo que los hubots deben ser exterminados._

_Me temo, amor mío, que eso te incluye a ti. Pero no te preocupes por nada. Partiré al momento de enviar esta carta y me reuniré contigo cuanto antes. Solo espérame, y huiremos juntos a un lugar muy lejos de aquí, cualquier sitio en donde no nos encuentren nunca. Quizás una isla desierta o un pueblo perdido… da igual mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro._

_Todo estará bien cuando volvamos a estar juntos. Olvidaremos quiénes somos y de qué huimos. Nuestra promesa se hará realidad. Solo espérame._

_Cuento las horas que me quedan para volver a verte._

_Te amo. Tuyo para siempre, _

_Levi_

.

Quise creerle. Realmente quise creer todas y cada una de sus palabras. Imaginar por un momento una vida junto a él donde el pasado se recuerde como una leyenda lejana.

Pero sabía que eso nunca pasaría. Jamás podríamos tener un futuro feliz, porque nos perseguirían a cualquier lugar al que quisiéramos ir. Levi era un militar, y yo un _hubot_ al que debería matar por el bien de la humanidad.

Ojalá nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido, si nunca hubieran comenzado la guerra… no les culpaba; ellos vivieron en peores circunstancias bajo el mando de personas despreciables. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar, pero tuve suerte, la mayor que pudiera imaginar, y la desgracia de enamorarme perdidamente de Levi.

No, nuestro amor nunca sería aceptado. A veces, un sentimiento tan humano como el amor es incomprensible para algunas personas, y yo era consciente de ello. Sabía que haría infeliz a Levi, pues nuestros sentimientos serían rechazados por el resto del mundo.

Deambulé mientras mi mente se llenaba de pensamientos cada vez más negros. Recordé las peleas de Levi protegiéndome de los insultos de la gente, e intenté figurarme qué ocurriría si hiciera lo mismo contra el Estado. Definitivamente ambos acabaríamos condenados a muerte; yo por ser un robot, y él por amarme por encima de todo.

No podía permitir que algo así sucediera. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Miré a todas partes en busca de una solución a todos los problemas.

¿Escapar? Levi acabaría encontrándome tarde o temprano, y si no lo hacía él lo harían los militares o cualquier otra persona, que me entregaría a cambio de unas cuantas monedas. No, la única solución era desaparecer para siempre.

Pasé al lado del cuarto de baño, desde donde podía oírse el constante goteo del grifo en la bañera.

La única solución era desvanecerme en el aire, evaporarme. Terminar con mi existencia.

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron a escuchar. El silencio quedó ocupado por el incansable sonido de las gotas cayendo en el fondo de la bañera, atrapando mis sentidos y mi atención.

Entonces tomé una decisión. Si mi compañía terminaría arruinando la vida de Levi, acabaría conmigo antes de eso, pues lo último que deseaba era vivir junto a la persona que amaba una vida desdichada.

Me adentré en el baño y abrí el grifo al máximo, mirando absorto el agua caer, al mismo tiempo que me repetía una y otra vez que aquello era lo mejor. Busqué una navaja, que no tardé en encontrar en la cocina, y volví al cuarto de baño rápidamente, tropezando con mis pies por los nervios que me consumían.

Cuando la bañera estaba lo suficientemente llena, cerré el grifo y el cuarto regresó a su vacío silencio. Me miré en el espejo, asustándome de mi propio aspecto. Estaba temblando y tuve que apartar la vista a otro lado.

Unas ganas inmensas de llorar me asaltaron al pensar que nunca más sentiría los suaves labios de Levi sonriendo contra los míos en mitad de un beso. Ni los dulces estremecimientos que me producían sus caricias recorriendo mi pecho. Ni tampoco volvería a sentir su dedo trazar círculos sobre mi espalda cada noche.

Me introduje lentamente, sintiendo el agua tibia envolver mi cuerpo, y negando cualquier sentimiento que me hiciera dudar de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Debía desaparecer.

Debía dejar de existir.

Susurré un _"te amo"_ pensando el Levi, antes de hundir la punta de la navaja en mi piel, realizando un corte limpio que se extendía desde mi muñeca hasta la mitad del brazo. Mis mecanismos y el interior de los cables que recorrían mi cuerpo quedaron al descubierto, y a pesar del insoportable dolor, la herida no sangró, pues no había sangre que derramar.

Poco a poco me sumergí completamente en el agua. Noté cómo esta se introducía en mi interior, inundando mis entrañas despacio, mientras mis párpados se cerraban y un agudo hormigueo circulaba dentro de mí.

De mi boca escapó un último suspiro, destinado a darle un beso de despedida en su regreso a casa. Y la oscuridad absoluta inundó mis ojos, sumergiéndome en un profundo sueño sin retorno.

****. . . . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_Un dolor insoportable producido por una corriente eléctrica arrasó mi mente. Los gritos del Doctor Jaeger hicieron eco en mi cabeza, rememorando algo que había olvidado._

—_**Mi hijo pequeño murió junto a su madre**__—__decía mientras avanzaba hacia mí__—__. __**Pensé que podría revivirle creando un robot que representara su misma imagen, dotándole de recuerdos y sentimientos… pero me equivoqué, ¡tú no eres mi hijo!**_

_Entonces se abalanzó contra mi cuerpo, lanzándome sobre la camilla con una brusquedad que no me esperaba. Asustado, intenté girarme pero su mano me dio una fuerte bofetada, consiguiendo aturdirme._

—_**Eres un error**__—__ comenzó a hablar. Su voz era áspera y grave, y arrastraba las sílabas como si le costara vocalizar__—__. __**¡Un maldito error! Lo he intentado miles de veces, pero si no recuerdas, el esfuerzo no ha servido para nada.**_

_Sus gritos comenzaron a desvanecerse, hasta que el recuerdo se esfumó de la misma forma en que había llegado. Fue suficiente para que entendiera la razón de mi existencia, un instante antes de que mi mente se apagara por completo._

****. . . . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_It's just another night / __Es solo otra noche más_

_And I'm staring at the moon / __Y estoy mirando la luna_

_I saw a shooting star / __Vi una estrella fugaz_

_And thought of you / __Y pensé en ti._

_I sang a lullaby / __Canté una canción de cuna_

_By the waterside and knew / __En la orilla del mar y supe_

_If you were here, / __Si estuvieras aquí,_

_I'd sing to you / __Te cantaría_

_You're on the other side / __Tú estás al otro lado_

_As the skyline splits in two / __Como el horizonte se divide en dos_

_I'm miles away from seeing you / __Estoy muy lejos de verte_

_I can see the stars / __Puedo ver las estrellas_

_From America / __Desde aquí (*)_

_I wonder, do you see them, too? / __Me pregunto si tú también las ves_

_So open your eyes and see / __Así que abre los ojos y mira_

_The way our horizons meet / __La forma en que nuestros horizontes se unen_

_And all of the lights will lead / __Y todas las luces te conducirán_

_Into the night with me / __En la noche conmigo_

_And I know these scars will bleed / __Y sé que estas cicatrices sangrarán_

_But both of our hearts believe / __Pero nuestros corazones creen_

_All of these stars will guide us home / __Todas estas estrellas nos guiarán a casa_

.

_**Ed Sheeran**__, All of the stars (BSO The Fault in Our Stars / __Bajo la misma estrella__)_

****. . . . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Por un momento pensé estar viviendo un _déjà vu_.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios entreabiertos. Sentí un ligero hormigueo recorrer mi espalda, como la vez en que Levi me conectó. Mis mecanismos reaccionaron y parpadeé varias veces hasta que la vista se acostumbró a la claridad.

Me costó un poco distinguir lo que me rodeaba, y entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Levi estaba delante de mí, observándome con una expresión de cansancio, sorprendiéndome al ver el aspecto tan demacrado que mostraba. Estaba más delgado, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin alimentarse bien, y unas oscuras ojeras marcaban sus ojos, carentes de brillo.

Sonreí, creyendo que se trataba de una visión. Nuestro alrededor se veía tan difuso que pensé haber subido al cielo. Sin embargo, volví a escuchar su voz. Sonaba más áspera de lo normal, pero era su voz al fin y al cabo. Su aterciopelada y clara voz, acariciando cada centímetro de mis oídos al igual que las alas de una mariposa.

—E-Eren… estás… despierto…

Entonces la realidad cayó sobre mí. Confuso y desconcertado, miré en todas direcciones, intentando adivinar el lugar en dónde estaba. Era una pequeña habitación de paredes de madera, y una intensa luz entraba a través de las ventanas, desde las que llegaba el tranquilo sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla.

Todas aquellas sensaciones, como el olor a agua salada, me golpearon con fuerza. Y aunque me costara creerlo, comprendí que había vuelto a la vida.

De repente, Levi me agarró por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearme.

—¡¿Tú sabes lo mal que lo he pasado por tu culpa?! —gritaba, al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos empezaban a surgir pesadas lágrimas.

—Levi-sama… —dije con dificultad. E incluso el propio sonido de mi voz se me hizo extraño.

Alargué el brazo para rozar su rostro, sintiendo el maravilloso contacto que solo nuestras pieles solapadas podían crear. No contuvo su llanto, y sostuvo mi mano contra su mejilla durante varios minutos.

—Cuando llegué a casa y te encontré… muerto —empezó a explicar entre sollozos—, sentí como el alma se me rompía en dos mitades. ¿En qué estabas pensando para suicidarte? ¿Creíste que muriendo me harías feliz? Mi felicidad está contigo, Eren… solo contigo —dijo acercando mi mano a sus labios para depositar un tierno beso en ella—. Pasé semanas encerrado, negando la entrada a cualquier persona. Odiaba a todo el mundo, pues ninguno entendía nuestro amor. Todos menos Hanji… ella me ayudó. Acabó convenciéndome para que te reparara, no sin antes construir esta cabaña en la playa, lejos de la civilización.

Mientras hablaba, el nudo que ahogaba mi garganta regresó, mucho más fuerte que nunca. Levi guardó mi cuerpo y se alejó de todo solo por mí, para repararme y devolverme a la vida.

Un sinfín de sensaciones se abrió paso en mi interior conforme escuchaba atentamente, y sentí unos finos y húmedos hilos deslizarse por mis mejillas.

—Fue complicado porque tenías un montón de cableado estropeado en la cabeza y… —continuaba relatando Levi, pero de pronto se detuvo, mirándome con una mezcla de incredulidad y asombro reflejada en sus ojos, que poco a poco recobraban su brillo.

Al principio no entendí por qué me veía de esa manera, hasta que reparé en el líquido que resbalaba por mi rostro. Toqué mis ojos, descubriendo que habían empezado a emanar lágrimas sin control. Y la terrible sensación de mi garganta desapareció para siempre.

—Eren… ¡Eren, ¿qué ocurre?! —dijo Levi, abatido como nunca le había visto antes—. Mierda, no te preocupes, lo arreglaré. Juro que conse…

—Tranquilo, Levi —susurré con una sonrisa, mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por mis mejillas—. Estoy llorando.

La confusión no abandonó su rostro, pues nunca antes pude exteriorizar de aquella forma todo lo que sentía por dentro.

—No puedo creerlo… ¿cómo?

—Eso da igual ahora —dije en apenas un susurro, acercándome a él y acariciando sus labios con mis dedos—. Estamos juntos, y nada más importa.

Levi suspiró, cruzando nuestras miradas con intensidad, capturando el tiempo y obligándole a detenerse en el momento en que nos acercamos perezosamente, pues teníamos una eternidad por delante para amarnos sin descanso. Nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso que transmitía todo nuestro amor. Un beso suave, tierno y urgente, todo al mismo tiempo.

Percibí el sabor de nuestras lágrimas mezclándose en nuestras bocas. Un sabor salado que para mí fue el más dulce del universo.

FIN

(*) La traducción es una interpretación mía adaptada a la historia, por eso pensé que poner "América" no tenía sentido, así que puse "aquí", que quedaba mejor.

* * *

_*Mientras Eren y Levi se besan, aparece una nube de humo de la que surge la autora haciendo la croqueta* __**Wiiii~ no me matéis, por favor… solo espero que al menos una personita lea esta ido de olla y lo haya disfrutado. Cuando vi la convocatoria en la página, no dudé en inscribirme pensando que haría un relato de unas 10 páginas y punto… pero la cosa se alargó más de la cuenta**__ *se va a llorar a una esquina*_

_*Ellos dos se quedan mirándola con cara de poker*_

_Eren: ¿Quién es esa? ¿De qué está hablando?_

_Levi: Ni idea… *la tira algo a la cabeza* Eh!, tú, mocosa. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_*Eren se levanta y se queda mirando sus pies*: E-esto… ¿Por qué el suelo está tan cerca? *entonces lo comprende y mira a Levi*: ¡¿Me has encogido?!_

_*Levi sonríe*: Ja! Pensabas que te iba a dejar así de alto *Eren empieza a llorar* Vamos, tampoco es para tanto… solo son 5 cm de nada…_

_*La autora se ríe desde la esquina y sigue a lo suyo entre susurros*: __**Debía escribir sobre estos dos porque son mi OTP, y si no lo hacía sentiría que les estaba traicionando. Antes no me gustaba el yaoi y escribía otras cosas, hasta que encontré fanfics Riren y asdjaljskdjlsak ~**_

_**Soy nueva en fanfiction, así que aún no tengo nada subido. Estoy escribiendo una historia en wattpad (buscadme como Ainnita) y pensaba subirla aquí también. Es un crossover donde hay personajes de Bleach, DN Angel y Shingeki no Kyojin… además de otros inventados por mí. Y hay yaoi Riren/Ereri, por si os gustó esta historia *O* También tengo otras historias en mente (de SnK) aunque tardarán un poco en surgir w**_

_*Levi la escucha*: ¡Mocosa, fuera de aquí! *la saca de una patada de la cabaña*_

_*Ella aparece en la ventana* Grita: __**¡Gracias por leer! Se aceptan reviews, sugerencias, abrazos amorosos y chocolate… mucho chocolate… ~~**_


End file.
